rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
NelTor
Biography NelTor's Travels NelTor was born among the Trolls in the midst of the third age. He was always different than most of them and it made him uncomfortable. A few nights after he came of age, he ransacked the Troll Stronghold and was forever cast out. He was saddened by his exile. He searched for somebody from the other half of his race, but has never found an Ourg, as they're extinct. After being cast out, he ventured east, to the wilderness. With there being few existing maps of it, NelTor stayed there for a few years, living off the northern sea and eating the rare humans that stumbled across his path. NelTor was terrified of this place day in and day out. After many years of living off the north sea, Neltor found his armor. Foolishly, he put it on, where it locked onto him, covering his entire torso, hands, and feet. The armor would never come off, even if NelTor himself was cut in half. He returned to the sea, where on the first night of return to his camp (A broken down ship,) He had a dream, a dream of the Big-High-War-God speaking to him. He was told to head south, to the human lands, for there he would find the safety he desired. So, he went further south than he had ever been, fighting Demons and Green Dragons on the way. He soon reached a place called Varrock, where he found the humans were terrified of him, and tried to kil him. This was exactly what Bandos had planned for NelTor, Hoping he would break down the walls. NelTor, not knowing of this, simply fled, after beating several of the guards with his cestuses. He ventured west, hearing he should return to the mountains by several frightened humans. He found the same at the Barbarian village, And so, he continued onward, reaching Falador. Falador NelTor arrived at the gates of Falador, where he met more of the same resistance, telling him to go back to burthope or wherever he had come from. He soon grew fed up with the humans, and attempted to simply beat them all into the ground. A young scout of the past order of New Haven, convinced him otherwise. She had compassion for the giant creature, and convinced him not to eat humans anymore. He returned to the trolls for a very short time with her guidance, but soon longed for the acceptance she had given him, having recieved none all his life. He took the same route he had taken before, however ventured by the Monks of Zamorak this time, having an elementary map in his head. He soon saw them again, the gates of falador, and strolled into the city, meeting a knight named Kane. He, however, was not nearly as accepting as the girl, and twice attempted to driven NelTor out. Despite this, Neltor continued to act as a bridge guard for the knights, slowly growing to idolize them. Soon, he received a Commorb from a colonel. He was first called to action when several citizens, angry at martial law, ambushed the knights in the street. NelTor swiftly carried the colonel to the Citadel after subduing an angry citizen attacking Kane. A few days later, however, Kane had told neltor to leave, and never come back, retaining the natural fear tha humans had of him. NelTor felt betrayed by this, and barely restrained himself from crushing the man. He soon killed a white knight, simply out of rage. He was once again consoled by the scout, who told him that not all white knights were like Kane. He has stayed in Falador ever since, though has been seen rarely nowadays. Appearance NelTor stands at 12 feet tall, taller than most trolls but shorter than most Ourgs. His armor is engraved with several symbols of bandos, a giant one made from smaller symbols right on his chest. His entire torso and arms are covered with 5 inches of plating, which usually results in blades getting stuck in it. His hands, however, have redculously huge cestuses upon them, essentially two gigantic balls of metal that he swings around. Personality NelTor is a devout Bandosian, though knows not what Bandos's name is, nor majority of his practices. He simply seeks acceptance amoung humans, to be counted a one of them, but has never found it. He has a very short fuse and is prone to elitism, calling most others stupid or dumb. He's quite unintelligent himself, being a troll. However, he is good at improvising items and thinking up handy things. Abilities He's strong. Really, /really/ strong. Full-Vampyre-in-Morytynia strong. He can't use most weapons. In addition to not being able to use weapons, he can't use magic, as it's too complicated for him to understand, along with being scared of it. He has incredible luck, through the favor of Bandos. The items he eats slowly become his skin, and having eaten rocks all his life, he has skin of rocks. He has begun eating Iron, however. Trivia NelTor is terrified of fire. He adores the white knights. He eats rocks, and can sharpen swords with his teeth. He finds dwarves amusing, and has always wanted to carry one upon his back. Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Male Category:Retired Category:Bandosian